


Christmas with Padfoot and Prongs

by Daily



Series: A bond of family [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus spends Christmas of sixth year at Potter Manor with Sirius and James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sproutling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproutling/gifts).



> Note: Although it has now been revealed by Rowling that James' parents were named Fleamont and Euphemia; I refuse to use those ridiculous names ( I wonder what she was on when she decided on those names) and will hold onto Charlus and Dorea, despite the fact that it is no longer canon. my apologies if that upsets you, but just...no.
> 
> Warnings: Strong bromance, can't stomach boys being extremely close without it being sexual, then this is not the story for you and you should hit the return button.
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Remus was abruptly woken up when someone jumped onto his bed, yelling in his ear as he bounced up and down.

"Wake up! Wake up, there are presents!" He opened his eyes to the grinning face of James Potter, mere inches away and glanced at the clock.

"Seriously, James?" he groaned as he realised it was only seven o´clock and let himself fall back onto his pillow, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly.

"Oh! I need to wake Siri up, too," the bespectacled sixteen year old grinned and dashed to the other bed.

"As if anyone could sleep through the racket you're making."

A smile spread over Remus' lips as he sat up to see Sirius leaning in the doorway, already dressed.

"Morning, Pads."

"Hey, Moony," Sirius smiled. "Slept well?"

"Great until that tornado came by, you?"

"So he gets a greeting, but I don't?" James interrupted with a pout as he bounced back onto Remus' bed, shrieking as Remus pushed him over.

"You didn't greet me either, just brutally woke me from a perfectly good dream," Remus complained.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Moony. And morning, Siri," James rolled off the bed to engulf Sirius in a hug, lifting him straight off his feet as he did, making the sixteen year old laugh.

"Hey James. Mum said to remind you that we can open one present before breakfast, just one," Sirius said as James returned him to his feet.

"How long have you been awake?" James frowned as he finally took in his dressed state, worry in his voice.

"Since five. You guys were still sound asleep so I went to help Mum with breakfast."

"You didn't have a nightmare, did you?" James asked while Remus got up from the bed to use the toilet and go brush his teeth.

"No, makes a nice change, doesn't it? Wizzy was actually the one who woke me," Sirius informed them as he pushed James towards the bathroom when the toilet flushed.

"What did that crazy cat of yours do this time?" Remus asked as he rinsed his mouth and spat out the foam, stepping aside so that James could use the toilet, too.

"Decided that she wanted to play. Let her play with my ball of wool for a while until she fell back asleep," Sirius picked up two towels and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, holding one up when James blindly reached for one to dry his face after he splashed it to freshen up.

"Thanks, where did you leave that cream?"

"Bottom shelf of the cabinet."

"Got it, you need to brew new one soon," James glanced at the tube.

"I'm almost out, too, and I know Peter's running low as well," Remus turned to Sirius to accept the second towel he held up to dry his own face.

"Already started brewing it in the kitchen. Dad was happy to help when I promised he'd get his own tube again, too," Sirius informed them.

"Can't blame him, I still don't get why you don't bring it on the market," Remus sighed. "You'd make a fine coin with it."

"It's not perfect yet. Right now I need to adjust the brewing to all of your body types so it won't burn your faces instead of just removing the stubble. And that's just five people. On a large scale, it would mean a lot of trouble and imperfection with possible burns as a result."

"Got it. I'm just happy we have this though," Remus smiled as he zipped up his toilet bag.

"Saves a lot of trouble shaving," James grinned. "It's a good thing you decided you couldn't be bothered to shave and brewed this up."

"Only because we're all lazy bums," Sirius laughed as James applied the cream to his stubble.

"Can't deny that. But speaking of lazy, why are you dressed? You're breaking Marauder tradition."

"Does that still count when Peter's missing?" Remus mused as James splashed the cream off, the stubble disappearing with the cream perfectly as usual.

"Just because he is a party pooper it doesn't mean the rest of us can skip, too," James quickly brushed his own teeth while Remus sat down beside Sirius to wait until James was done, too.

"His aunt is getting married and at any rate, I am not truly dressed," Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah? Then what do you call those?"

Sirius laughed, squirming away when James poked his side.

"Pyjama pants and a sweater. So technically you could say I am half dressed, but only because I was cold."

"I suppose I can forgive you just this once then," James smiled, wrapping his arms around him as he sat down at his other side.

"How very kind of you," Sirius dead-panned, but leant into the embrace and Remus smiled.

"I thought that looked familiar," Remus brushed his index finger over the sleeve of the faded dark red sweater.

"I kind of stole it since you said it was getting too small, it's nice and big for me and keeps me warm. I knitted you a new one, though," Sirius smiled apologetic, sliding off his seat to return to the bedroom and picked up a bundle from Remus' suitcase.

"Again? You do know you don't have to keep making me new clothes just because you like wearing my old ones, right?"

"I know, but I want to. You are a very easy subject to practice knitting on."

Remus accepted the bundle, unfolding the thick dark blue sweater and smiled at the pattern of snowflakes running over the edges.

"A very willing one, this is beautiful, Siri," he ran the fabric through his hands, relishing in the softness of it before slipping out of his pyjama jacket to pull it on.

"Looks good," James grinned as Remus turned for them, nodding.

"It does, fits perfectly too. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I hope it'll last even if you do have another growth spurt," Sirius turned to James. "Are you ready?"

"Almost, let me pull on my new sweater, too."

Remus laughed when James pulled on a red sweater with a pattern of broomsticks running over the sleeves.

"Very fitting."

"It is, isn't it?" Sirius laughed as he pulled up the legs of his trousers to reveal his socks. "What do you think of the socks James made me?"

"Very nice, too," Remus chuckled at the cat paws running all over the socks.

"Thanks, are we ready to go open presents?" James bounced on the balls of his feet impatiently.

"You'd think you are a five year old with how excited you are," Remus raised an eyebrow as he and Sirius walked with him.

"You'd be excited too, if you knew what to expect," James grinned and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"He's getting a Nimbus 1500, so expect to spend the morning outside," Sirius said to Remus.

"For Christmas?" Remus asked surprised, frowning when James' smile turned mysterious for a moment but shook it off as Sirius spoke again.

"Technically it is his birthday present, but he's getting it now so that he can fly around freely during the holidays instead of just in practice at school."

"No wonder he's so excited."

"He's been talking about it non-stop since Dad let it slip," Sirius laughed.

"I bet he's been insufferable," Remus patted his shoulder in mock sympathy.

"You're just jealous," James turned to stick out his tongue at him.

"Of course I am. Who doesn't want a Nimbus 1500? It is the newest top of the line racing broom," Remus paused as he considered his words. "Besides Padfoot, that is."

"If I ever get enough money saved up to buy a motorbike, we can hold races," Sirius grinned.

"And we can all travel together!" James held in his step so he could walk beside them, slipping his hand in Sirius'. "We could get one of those side thingies so that you can transport all four of us at the same time."

"A side-car. And don't you mean all five of us?" Sirius winked.

"Five?" Remus was taken aback as an almost shy smile spread over James' face.

"Lily returned him a Christmas card."

"That's...a real Christmas card?" Remus blinked surprised.

"To James, I hope you will have a lovely Christmas and a Happy New Year, too. Lily," Sirius smiled, making Remus laugh.

"How many times did he make you read it?"

"Since it arrived Tuesday? I think once every two hours. He even woke me up the first night because I had to assure him it wasn't a dream."

Remus couldn't detect any irritation in his voice, only happiness for their friend, so he smiled.

"To James, huh?"

"Signed with Lily," James cheered. "She likes me!"

"James..." Sirius tone was warning and James cleared his throat.

"As a person. I am to treat her normally, not harass her or keep asking her out," he dutifully replied.

"You're still training him?" Remus asked amazed.

"It pays off. You're forgetting one thing though, Prongs."

"Give her a compliment now and then, but only when I truly like something new I spot on her. Like with the blue ribbon she wore in her hair just before the holidays," James parroted.

"Hey, it got him upgraded to a first name basis. If she sees him as an actual person instead of an annoying fly, she might want to become friends," Sirius shrugged at Remus' raised eyebrow.

"And if she gets to know him, she might grow to like him," understanding dawned on Remus.

"What's not to...inflating big head right away," James cut himself off as Sirius cleared his throat.

"Atta boy. As soon as we get that gigantic ego of his down a bit, she'll indeed find nothing unlikeable about him," Sirius patted James' hand with his free one as the other grinned.

"Because it is the thing she dislikes most about me, my arrogance," James nodded, still looking for the entire world like a small child with how hopeful he looked to Sirius.

"How do you know that?"

"I asked her. Ran into her in the common room one night, a few weeks before the holidays began and we got talking a little. I kind of just asked her what she disliked so much about James and what it would take to get her to treat him like a human."

"And she just told you?" wide-eyed Remus stared at the youngest Marauder as he shrugged.

"It was a good talk and once I told her that he truly liked her but was rubbish at showing it, she gave some tips on what girls like and dislike."

"Some talk indeed," Remus whistled impressed.

Remus knew there was something Sirius wasn't telling him, but he let it slide as James was still beaming and the approach was clearly working as the girl had returned James' Christmas card.

He was already amazed that Lily Evans apparently had, what Sirius described as a good talk, with the dark-haired young man without it resulting in her trying to hex him.

But he also knew that he'd get nothing more than that out of his friend as Sirius wasn't one to share other's secrets, not even with those closest to him if they'd been told in confidence.

"Is that why she's begun to treat you nicer?" he suddenly linked the change in behaviour for his red-haired fellow Prefect to what Sirius was saying. It certainly explained why they had actually enjoyed her company for the Yule ball.

"We came to an understanding of sorts. But anyway, if James showed he could act normally, she would try to do the same. Won't guarantee she'll go out with him, but it's a start."

"You know I love you, right Siri?" James slung an arm around Sirius' shoulders and pulled him close.

"You have mentioned it a couple of times. Honestly I am surprised you hadn't made Remus read the card, yet," Sirius slipped his arm around James' waist and squeezed for a moment before pulling back again.

"I figured I'd wait until after breakfast. He only arrived late last night, after all."

"Didn't stop you from waking me early," Remus laughed as they continued on their way and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, boys," Mrs. Potter greeted them and Remus nodded politely.

"Morning Mrs...Aunt Dorea, sorry," he corrected himself immediately as dark grey eyes turned to him, crinkled with amusement.

"I got them out of bed, Mum," Sirius grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as he sneaked a glance at what she was doing.

"Did you have trouble getting your brother out of bed?" James pouted at her words.

"I'm not that bad. It's a holiday so we get to sleep in!"

"If it were up to you, you'd always sleep in," Sirius laughed as he moved away from her. "And I didn't wake them; James had discovered the presents and decided to wake Rem up."

"Oh, you poor soul," Aunt Dorea laughed, ruffling James' already messy hair as he gave her a peek on her cheek. "Why don't you go get your father so we can open a present and then have breakfast, hm?"

"Yes, Mum," James ran off obediently while Remus and Sirius sat down at the table.

"Your mother left your presents underneath the tree too, Remus."

"I completely forgot about them," Remus admitted, leaning back as Sirius poured orange juice into his glass.

"We figured as much. And she asked me to remind you they'll come over on New Year's Eve."

"Come over?" Remus asked surprised as last he knew was that they'd pick him up then.

"I managed to talk them into spending New Year with us and remain here for a few days," she winked and Sirius cheered.

"That would be nice; do you know how long they plan to remain here?" Remus asked.

"Until the sixth of January at least, they said."

"But that would overlap with the full moon," Remus' heart gave a surprised tug when both Aunt Dorea and Sirius nodded, the latter enthusiastically.

"That is the intention," a new voice joined and Remus turned to see Charlus Potter arrive, James right behind him.

"Good morning, Sir. Why..."

"Good morning, Remus. Nice sweater and you have Sirius to thank for that. He snuck back downstairs last night to plead your case while we were having a drink, made very good arguments too, I must say," Uncle Charlus chuckled as he squeezed Sirius' shoulder before sitting down.

"Sirius?" Remus turned to his friend surprised.

"I just figured, with everyone here knowing and not caring, perhaps you could spend the full moon here with us. Being out in the open would be so much better than spending it in that stuffy basement," Sirius shrugged.

"And Dad agreed?"

"Sirius was very convincing," Aunt Dorea laughed.

"But won't it cause trouble for you all? I mean..." Remus trailed off, swallowing thickly.

"A few wards set in place and we will all be perfectly safe," Uncle Charlus waved his concerns off. "Unless you'd prefer to send the full moon in your basement?"

"No!...I mean..." Remus flushed as they all laughed and James slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Then stop being a worry-wart and come open a present!"

"Honestly, single minded much?" Sirius laughed, squeezing Remus' biceps as they accepted the presents Uncle Charlus handed to them.

"I've been wanting to get this, thank you," Remus smiled as he unwrapped the book about magical counter-curses, having long since given up on trying to politely refuse them giving him presents as he knew they enjoyed doing so.

"A little birdie told us," Aunt Dorea smiled as she placed a bowl of cut fruits on the table between them, ruffling Sirius' hair as he placed a kiss on her cheek as he'd found a painting set inside his present.

"Thanks, Mum," James cheered as he unwrapped new Chaser gloves.

"Aren't you going to open your gift?" Sirius asked as Aunt Dorea sat down and James pulled two presents out of his pocket.

"I wonder what this could be," Uncle Charlus teased as he accepted the flat, soft package handed to him.

James and Sirius gave near identical grins and Remus laughed as bright red socks came out of both packages, a near match to his own sweater.

"You both knitted one sock?" Aunt Dorea laughed as she looked at both patterns closely.

"And Remus donated the wool and decided on the pattern," Sirius nodded.

"I did?" Remus asked softly as he leaned towards him.

"You're the one who said no Christmas season was complete without snowy clothes and you gave me the red wool last Easter," Sirius nodded, making Remus chuckle.

"You're an idiot," he smiled fondly before laughing as both of their parents exchanged their current socks for the new ones.

"There, now we're all ready, I believe," Uncle Charlus smiled. "Let's eat breakfast."

They all tucked in happily, Remus biting his lip as a grey and black ball of fur waved her way through their legs to jump up onto Sirius' lap under the table, curling up there as she received some ham from him.

They shared some small talk during breakfast, with the three of them taking turns in secretly feeding Wizzy a small piece of ham. And although both adults cheerfully talked, Remus was fairly certain they were aware of her presence and just ignored it.

Something proven to be true when Uncle Charlus snuck pieces of ham across James' lap to Sirius, making Aunt Dorea roll her eyes.

After breakfast they left the dishes to the house-elves to quickly get dressed and gathered in the living room fifteen minutes later.

It made Remus feel bad for a moment as the elves didn't have a day off, but James whispered to him that they'd be unhappy if they didn't have anything to do and that Sirius had left a wide array of cupcakes for them in the kitchen as a Christmas present.

Once they were settled, James took over the role of distributor, passing the presents out and it wasn't long before all three teenagers had an impressive pile of gifts beside them.

Remus laughed as Sirius received several tools as presents, knowing the dark-haired teenager loved to tinker with Muggle appliances and would put them to good use.

Sirius was especially ecstatic, though, when he received a tiny model of a black motorbike as his last present, James' smile widened as he saw it.

He quickly unwrapped his broom as the very last present and rose to his feet with it in hand.

"We should go outside. Siri, why don't you take that with you so you can drool over it outside?"

"Can't wait, huh?"Sirius laughed, but complied and they all followed James outside.

The moment they were outside, James pulled Sirius with him to the shed by the hand

Sirius cocked his head as James placed the broom against the side wall and turned to him.

"Step to the side a little," he ordered as he pulled his hands forward, slipping his hand out of his and bouncing on his heels.

Sirius complied confused, only for his eyes to grow wide as James placed the tiny model onto the ground and tapped it with his wand, making it grow to a beautiful motorbike.

"James?" Sirius whispered as he stared at the black motorbike in shock.

"Merry Christmas, Siri," all three Potters beamed in unison and pulled him into a hug.

"I...why..." Sirius stammered, returning the hug overwhelmed.

Uncle Charlus smiled as Sirius simply stared at it. "Aren't you going to try it out?"

"Try...?"

Remus smiled as Sirius didn't seem able to comprehend what was before him and gave him a small push towards the motorbike. "Do you know anyone else who's crazy about those things?"

James beamed as Sirius slowly reached out to touch the motorcycle, wrapping his fingers around the handlebar hesitantly before turning to look at the elderly Potter.

"I can try it out?"

"Yes, sweetheart. It is yours after all. Now go try it out," Aunt Dorea urged him on and James skipped forward to get Sirius on the motorcycle.

A slow, hesitant smile spread over Sirius' lips as he sat there, still clearly not fully believing what was happening and Remus couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the perplexed teen.

But the moment Sirius kick-started it to life and a rumbling sound echoed over the street, he seemed to truly apprehend what she had said and shook his head, getting off the motorcycle immediately.

"Mine? I can't accept this...it's..."

"Your birthday present. You'll be turning seventeen in the middle of the school year, too, after all."

Remus beamed at the utter disbelief on Sirius' face.

"We know you can ride, but it will need some modification to fit your plans, so the tools will come in very handy and the book about the mechanics of motorcycles will help you understand it completely," Uncle Charlus said.

"But I can't...it's too much," Sirius protested.

"Nothing is too much for our children, sweetheart," Aunt Dorea smiled. "We know you don't really care about brooms, so we decided to give you this as we know you've been saving up for one."

Remus' heart warmed at her words as he knew they truly considered the young Black as their own.

"It's truly mine?"

"Yes, you daft idiot, it's yours," James laughed, pulling Sirius into a hug from the side again as the disbelief seemed to become a permanent fixture on the other's face.

"I...thank you!" Sirius almost tackled all three Potters in a hug and Remus grinned as they wrapped their arms around the overjoyed teen.

Remus knew that it was only a matter of days before Sirius would have improved the motorbike and enchanted it with magic so he could transport all four of them and both looked forward and feared that day as he knew he'd not be able to resist joining his crazy friends for a test ride.

But that would be in the future and while James went on a long test run on his new Nimbus 1500, Remus settled beside Sirius with his new book.

Remus smiled as he half watched James stunting around in the air and read a little while listening to Sirius tinkering with the motorbike for the rest of the morning in a calm peace.

Until both boys decided in seemingly silent agreement to suddenly assault Remus in snowballs, making him squeak and scramble for cover and all thoughts of peace and quiet vanished from his mind as he counter-attacked.

They spend most of the afternoon fooling around in the snow, building snow-figures and holding snowball fights when the mood struck.

And even as Sirius and James tackled him into the snow and peeled him with snowballs, Remus couldn't help but think this might just be the best Christmas he'd ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

Hope watched for a few moments as Sirius was cleaning up his equipment from tinkering with his motorbike before she took a seat on the front step, laying out her burden and beginning to mix it carefully.

"What are you doing?" Sirius rose to his feet and walked over to her after she'd been working for a few minutes.

"I'm making a soap solution."

"Why?"

"Because I am in the mood to bubble blow. Are you interested in joining me?" she patted the step for him to sit beside her.

"Is that a Muggle game?"

"I assume so. Your mum didn't know what I meant when I asked her for the ingredients," she held the bowl up to let him see what she was doing.

"What's in it?" he sat down beside her.

"Liquid dish soap and tap water," putting the solution into a bottle, she grinned as he peered into the bottle surprised.

"That's all?"

"Yup, do you want to try it first?" she held out the bubble wand to him.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just show me?" beautiful light grey eyes lifted up to her confused and she had to squash down the urge to hug him as he cocked his head to the side.

"Now where's the fun in that," she settled for bumping her shoulder against his, making him smile. "Take this, and blow through the small hole after you've dipped it into the solution."

"Hard or softly?"

"Softly, party pooper," she laughed as he stared at her bewildered. "Spoilsport?"

That got a suspicious glint in his eyes. "You were hoping I'd mess up?"

"Of course, that is the whole fun of it! Everyone does so the first time. It took Remus several attempts before he ever managed to blow bubbles."

"How old was he?"

"A year, maybe a year and a half?" she grinned at his raised eyebrow and tried to reassure him. "Remus' father was much older and it took him quite a while longer to learn."

"Uncle Lyall knows this game?"

"Yes, and as soon as you've begun, so do you," she encouraged him, nodding as he raised the bubble wand and softly blew through the soapy hole.

As she half expected, he almost immediately realised he was blowing too softly.

"Oh..." he gave a breathy hum of approval as the bubbles spread out immediately, twinkling grey eyes following the colourful bubbles and she couldn't help but mentally cheer as a smile slowly spread over his lips.

Her heart went out to her son's friend as it was far too easy to make him happy with small things like these, he was much easier to make happy than any sixteen year old should be in her opinion.

The boy never seemed to ask for anything, not even the bare necessaries and she knew Charlus had to almost wrestle him into a new jacket after the old one he wore consisted of more holes than actual fabric.

It worried her sometimes, how quiet and easy to please her son's best friend was. Especially when she heard her son's stories about their Hogwarts adventures and how often they got into trouble.

But Dorea had quietly explained to her that the family they both came from left little to no room for joy and simple things, especially not for Sirius and that was why Hope had ventured outside in the cold that morning in the hopes she could lure him into a simple childish activity.

She'd hoped he'd like the bubbles like any child seemed to do and was happy she wasn't mistaken as Sirius stared at the bubbles like he'd never seen anything as beautiful before, which with the existence of magic seemed fairly far-fetched but she could hope.

"Pretty, aren't they? When I was a little girl I would try to chase them and make sure they'd not break."

"They break...oh," his eyes widened slightly as one of them hit the snow and burst apart. "That's a shame."

"It is a fleeting thing, meant to last only for mere moments."

"Because if they were permanent, they'd lose their beauty and become common," the wisdom in his words didn't surprise her, though it made her sad as she knew he had been forced to grow up much too quickly.

"I used to cry many tears when I realised I'd never be able to keep them," she admitted with a wry smile before nudging him. "Want to see how big you can make the bubbles?"

"It's your turn," he held the wand out to her as the last bubble disappeared.

"We'll just have to make it a little game then," she decided as she dipped the wand into the solution again and blew several large bubbles into the air, smiling at the smile that spread over his lips again.

"Muggles are truly amazing," he eventually commented after they'd taken several turns.

"Funny, I always feel that way about wizards," she lightly elbowed him in the side, making him squirm as he laughed.

"You cried because you couldn't save them?" he glanced at her.

"Yes," she laughed. "I wanted to keep them, even if it would only be one. I loved the colours in them, still do actually."

"Well...I could help with that," he cupped his hands underneath a small bubble that floated towards him and softly blew on it, splitting it into three tiny ones before they fell into his hands.

She watched amazed as small silver lines appeared around the now seemingly solid bubbles, locking them loosely in a carrier-like structure before hooks formed at the end of two of them.

"They may be fleeting beauty, but with a bit of magic we can keep some of that close to heart," he flushed as he held them out to her.

"They are beautiful," Hope whispered as she could see from up close that they were still bubbles, but unbreakable now and softly floating in the silver carriers.

Sirius looked away from her nervously as she inspected the third one, realising it had become a pendant, meant to be hung on a necklace and completing a set.

"I love them, thank you, Siri," refusing to allow him to shy away, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Merry belated Christmas, Auntie Hope. Remus told me you love silver earrings, but they usually come in a set with a necklace, right?" he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Usually, yes. Would you do the honour of putting it on?" she unhooked the simple silver necklace Remus had given her that Christmas and hung the pendant on it before holding it out to him, not commenting on his relieved expression as she realised he'd been nervous she'd not like it.

Like she would ever not love a gift and the simple childish attempt to preserve something of beauty for her warmed her heart as she understood his intention.

A moment later he'd attached it to her neck and she carefully put the earrings in before turning to him. "And?"

"Brilliant," he smiled shyly before he looked down at the almost empty bottle of solution. "We used up almost all of the solution."

"We can always make more," Hope smiled. "But first I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"What did you do with your motorbike?"

He blinked surprised at the change of subject but accepted it gratefully as she'd known he would. "I added a few magical tweaks."

"That made it bigger? Cause it was half this size when your parents asked for my help in getting it."

"Ah, no. That is a side effect of my protective spells I think. I tried to add the same safety precautions to the bike as there are on brooms, but the more magic I used the bigger the bike became. I kind of like the result, though."

"Of course you do, for boys everything bigger is better," she winced at her poor choice of words, but luckily Sirius didn't seem to catch the double meaning as he looked at the bike thoughtfully.

"This way, Remus will be able to join for a ride without being cramped in the side-car if Peter's there too. I do wonder though, is his tallness a wolf thing, or a family thing?"

"You are not exactly small yourself either," Hope laughed. "If I didn't know better I'd say you put a stretching charm on yourself. James, too!"

Sirius chuckled. "True, since living here I've grown quite a bit."

"Hmmm, you all did. You better stop growing soon or you'll hit the ceiling," she ruffled his hair playfully. "I have to say the bike looks marvellous."

"Thanks, I quite love it," Sirius' smile grew as he looked at the bike. "I like it better than a broom."

"I've always wanted to fly," Hope confessed. "But brooms aren't designed to carry two people for long and a hover charm really isn't the same."

"Why don't you join me for a test drive? It's not exactly the same, but the speed is good."

She turned to him surprised as Sirius rose to his feet. "Wouldn't you want to make your first trip with James?"

"Already did last night. I just added the last few tweaks this morning," he held out his hand to her. "What do you say? I promise I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know that," Hope made a show of accepting his hand and allowing him to pull her up. "You know, you are pretty strong for such a scrawny guy."

"Don't tell Rem, he's been obsessed with feeding me for years now."

"My lips are sealed," she grinned as he rolled his eyes at her, fairly used to her by now and together they walked to the bike.

Whistling approvingly, she climbed up behind him thankful that she'd chosen to wear jeans that morning instead of a skirt. "Do you mind if I hold onto you or do you prefer it if I hold onto the bike?"

"I'd prefer it if you held onto me, I'd hate to have to explain to your son why his mother became road kill because she didn't hold on properly."

"It's my son you're worried about? What about my husband?"

"I don't plan to share an apartment with your husband after Hogwarts."

Snorting at his words she nodded. "For the sake of your future, I'll hold on tight then."

Waiting until he'd kick-started the bike, she was startled by the loud roaring that filled the quiet morning and her heart jumped in anticipation as she wrapped her arms around his waist. It might not be flying, but she'd always wanted to ride a motorcycle.

"Ready?"

"Yes," she had to bite back a laugh as he tested her told before taking off, appreciating that he took off slowly so she could get used to the bike and automatically she leaned with him as he took a turn.

After crossing the lane three times, he looked over his shoulder at her with a half grin. "Want to feel what it is like to fly?"

"What?" she had to speak loudly to be heard over the roar of the bike and the wind whipping her hair back.

"Do you want to fly?"

Looking into his mischievous eyes, she found herself nodding.

"Hold on tight then," he grinned and waited just long enough for her to tighten her hold before picking up speed.

Unsure of what exactly to expect, she was pleasantly surprised by the rush of adrenaline at the burst of speed as he leaned forward and suddenly her stomach flipped as the bike took to the air.

"How..." a mix of horror and delight filled her as they gained altitude and she realised they were actually flying now. "We're flying!"

"Is it what you hoped?" he grinned back at her knowingly as they soared through the sky at a steady speed and flew several laps over the property.

"Even better," she answered his grin as she looked around her, tightening her grip for a moment to try and get across how thankful she was.

"Then wave at your family before your husband gets a heart attack."

Following his indication, she unhooked one arm from around his waist to wave at the figures standing on the balcony of where she knew their room was.

One waved back immediately while the other visibly hesitated before doing the same.

"Want to go say hello up close?"

"Can we?"

"Why wouldn't we?" another grin was shot her way before he steered the bike towards the balcony, slowing down as they approached until the bike hovered before the two.

"Hello there," she laughed as her husband could only seem to stare at them in morbid curiosity.

"So that is what you meant with tweaking it a little," Remus leaned over the railing to get a better view of the bike. "And you've kidnapped my mother while you were at it?"

"A very willing kidnapping," Hope and Sirius grinned at each other.

"I took James for a test ride last night to deem if it was safe."

"Oh, I know you would never have endangered my Mum and she certainly seems to be having fun," Remus smiled as he turned to her. "Do you like flying, Mum?"

"Yes! I want one too!"

"No!" Lyall's eyes widened in horror and Hope pouted, aware she was probably not at all acting like a responsible adult but couldn't find it in her to regret it as both boys laughed.

"What about the weight? Is it safe?" Lyall worriedly looked at the bike, not daring to touch it.

"It can hold three normal weighing men comfortable without a problem," Remus assured him. "He took James and me for several rides earlier this week."

"Do you want to join us for a ride?" Sirius asked.

"No, not in a million years will you get me on that thing."

"Fair enough, Rem?"

"We could join them on brooms and fly together," Hope turned to see James hovering behind them with a second broom in his hands.

"All right," Remus quickly grabbed his jacket before accepting the broom and mounting it.

Hope wrapped both arms around Sirius' waist again as he leaned back.

"Care for a little race?" James asked and Sirius turned to her questioningly.

"Let's see how fast this thing is," she suggested even as her husband's eyes widened.

"Don't worry Uncle Lyall, we'll take good care of her," James grinned as Sirius checked her hold before picking up speed again, the boys flanking them on both sides.

Never before had Hope been able to join her son in his magical adventures, but now she was flying with him for the first time and her heart jumped in delight at seeing him laugh joyfully.

"I thought this was a race," she yelled to be heard over the wind as they'd flown several laps.

"Are you sure?" Sirius called out to her surprised even as James, the most reckless of the three, turned to her uncertain.

"Finish line is the porch, winner has to do the dishes," she called out and immediately both boys spread out without a second prompt.

Sirius chuckled as he picked up speed as well, easily keeping up with the brooms as they raced through the sky.

But as they neared the finish, he slightly pulled back so James crossed the finish line first and Hope laughed as she knew he'd been the only one to have been listening to her properly.

"Why'd you hold in all of a sudden?" James raised an eyebrow as they all dismounted.

"She did say the winner had to do the dishes," Sirius cheerfully informed him and James groaned as he realised that was indeed what she'd said.

"That's sneaky, Aunt Hope!" he complained even as Remus burst out in laughter, having ended last and now being thankful for it.

"You just should have listened properly," Sirius laughed as James stuck out his tongue to him. "If that is the way you're going to treat me, I'm not going to tell you Kirry and I already did the dishes early this morning."

"You're the best!" James grinned and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Thank you for the experience, Sirius, I really enjoyed it," Hope smiled as Sirius wrapped an arm around James' waist in return.

"No problem, it was my honour to make your dream come true."

"You're doing that an awful lot this morning," Hope smiled as she touched her necklace and Remus leaned in to have a better look.

"Are you trying to charm my mother, Siri?" he teased as he carefully turned the pendant over in his hands to see it from all sides.

"Of course I am, she's your mother, it is my job to charm her," Sirius gave him an easy smile as Remus grinned.

"Well, consider me thoroughly charmed," Hope laughed. "Are you quite sure the two of you can't start dating? Because if he is this charming when I'm just your mum, just how much am I going to get spoiled if he were to become my son-in-law?" she touched her beautiful earrings teasingly.

"Mum!" Remus choked out a laugh even as he flushed and Sirius and James laughed as they wrapped an arm around him.

"Relax Moony, she's just teasing," James patted him on the arm.

"I should hope so," Lyall came towards them. "You are much too young to be thinking of marriage to anyone. I do have to say, that bike is a lot faster than I expected such a heavy thing to be."

"I looked at jets in my research on how to make it fly. Those can go really fast, too, despite their size and I wanted that for my motorbike as well," Sirius revealed, looking up to the sky as it began to snow.

"We should move everything into the garage and get inside for a cup of hot chocolate," at Lyall's words, Hope watched the boys get into motion to clear their brooms and the bike safely away and took his arm.

"I got to fly with our son today," she smiled as he turned to her.

"Almost gave me a heart attack when I realised you were on that bike with him. Don't scare me like that again," he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close as he spoke to her quietly so the boys wouldn't overhear with their enhanced hearing.

"Sirius would never let anything happen to me and you know I've always wanted to fly."

"I know and I am glad you got to have your wish come true. I would never have thought of doing something like that, those boys are quite brilliant," Lyall turned to her.

"When he wrote us six years ago that he'd been sorted into Gryffindor and would share a dorm with a Potter and a Black, I feared for the worst," he admitted softly as they watched an impromptu snowball fight break out between the boys on their way back. "But I was wrong and to see him laugh and have fun like he is now, I never thought he'd be able to have that in his life."

"After he was bitten I'd always hoped he'd find a friend who'd accept him no matter what, but I'd never dared to imagine he'd find what he did," Hope agreed.

"They are remarkably close and what they've done for him, it's more than we could have ever hoped for," Lyall chuckled as both dark-haired boys tackled their son into the snow. "Though I am somewhat glad Peter's not here."

"It's horrible, but I agree. That boy gives me the creeps sometimes," Hope admitted quietly.

"But Sirius and James are good for him and I am glad he has them," he squeezed her close for a moment before whistling out to the boys, ending their conversation. "That hot chocolate isn't going to drink itself!"

Hope could only smile fondly as all three of them immediately ceased their play to make their way towards them.


End file.
